6. TDW Aftermath I: Ciężkie początki
thumbChris (przez telefon): Co to znaczy, że nie przyjdzie?! (…) Co z tego, że jest gwiazdą kina?! Nie podwoimy zapłaty! (…) Dobra… (wyłącza się) O! To już zaczęliśmy? Cóż… Póki co nie mamy prowadzącego Aftermath… Ale zaraz! Może ktoś z byłych uczestników? (...) Sami: Już? To ja mogę się zgłosić! Chris: Doskonale! Na tobie można zawsze polegać. A teraz… (pojawiają się litery: TDW, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Chris: No… To ja spadam. Nie powinno mnie nawet być w tym odcinku… (Chris odchodzi) Sami: Dobra, skoro już zaczęliśmy, to najpierw krótkie podsumowanie mijającego tygodnia, a potem goście. Sami (komentuje pokazywane fragmenty show): No cóż… Powitanie nie było najprzyjemniejsze. Matt okazał się jednak najsprytniejszy i to głównie za jego sprawą wszyscy (oprócz niego i Vanessy) zostali trafieni przez Chefa. Matt i Vanessa zostali kapitanami drużyn. Ehh… Teraz nudne wybieranie… O! Potem zaczął się beztoalethlon. Swoją drogą głupia nazwa Chris… Ale nieważne. Wygrały go Lodowe Wilki Matta, a Geoff jako pierwszy opuścił Zimę Totalnej Porażki z powodów……to się chyba mówi urologicznych, prawda? Dobra… Potem zabawa na stoku. Snowboardy i te tegesy… Rany! Długie to jeszcze? Aa, tutaj Harold się popisuje. Hmm. Nawet nieźle. Wygrał nam w końcu to zadanie. No tak… Biedna Katerine… Jej ukochany Trent odpadł. No a potem mieliśmy awarię. Właściwie to wyłączenie światła przez głupiego Chrisa. Nam się jakoś udało przetrwać, podczas gdy Lodowe Wilki kompletnie zapomniały o pracy zespołowej, a już nie mówiąc o tym, co zrobiła Claire. Właśnie przez to za chwilę ją tu zobaczymy. A na koniec mój ulubiony epizod. Hehe. Szukaliśmy kokosa, ale nie to jest ważne. Byłam ciekawa, kiedy Vanessa nie wytrzyma i się na mnie rzuci. Hehe. Prawie odpadła! Na jej szczęście ja w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowałam. Takie życie… Roger (zza kamery): Czas na gości… Sami: A tak… Naszymi gośćmi w tym tygodniu będą Claire i Trent! (wchodzą Claire i Trent, aplauz) Claire: Witaj Sami. Trent: Hej! Sami: Najpierw jednak połączmy się z gościem, który nie może z nami dzisiaj być. Geoff? Geoff (na ekranie): Hej Sam! Sami: Witaj Geoff! Chyba się już dobrze czujesz? Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do nas? Geoff: Lekarz mówił, że chyba ustało, ale ja wolę nie ryzykować. Sami: Rozumiem. Czy żałujesz, że odpadłeś jako pierwszy? Geoff: Co ty? Przecież to tylko zabawa. Hehe. Trent: Racja! Po co się przejmować? Co z tego, że straciłeś szansę na wygranie……….dziesięciu……….milionów………….dolców……….. Buuuu… (płacze) Sami: No już Trent… Dziękujemy ci Geoff. Wypoczywaj! Geoff: Będę, będę… (rozłączają się) Claire: Szkoda mi tego Geoffa… Sami: Wiemy Claire, ale nie o tym chcielibyśmy pogadać… Pokażmy najpierw materiał: Heather: A ty co się wtrącasz? To sprawa Lodowych Wilków! Vanessa: Oj wiem, ale uznałam, że powinniście usłyszeć wcześniej to nagranie: (puszcza z dyktafonu) Claire: Och, daj spokój. To nawet nie jest drużyna… W ogóle nie współpracujemy, a przywódca jest do bani! Lindsay: Matt jest dziwny, ale nie jest taki zły… Claire: Cała nasza drużyna to nieudacznicy! Począwszy od Matta, a skończywszy na tej jędzy – Heather! (wszyscy patrzą na Claire) Claire: No… Byłam po prostu nabuzowana….tymi wszystkimi…..wydarzeniami…. No co wy ludzie?! Pewnie przechodziło wam przez głowę to samo… Claire: Och… Będziecie mi to wytykać do końca programu? Sami: Takie instrukcje zostawił Chris. A tak na serio… Czemu to zrobiłaś? Nie podejrzewałaś, że Vanessa będzie się chciała zemścić za eliminację w Wyzwaniach? Claire: Tak naprawdę…..to boję się ciemności… (na widowni - wzdech) Claire: Musiałam coś powiedzieć, żeby rozładować emocje i strach… Trent: Nie to żebym był jakimś ekspertem, ale mogłaś przecież powiedzieć coś innego, jak „pomidor” albo… Sami: Trent, wystarczy… Claire, to w sumie dobre pytanie. Czemu akurat tak musiałaś wszystkich obrazić? Claire: To było pierwsze, co mi do głowy przychodziło. A co, tobie się wydaje, że wszyscy u nas to tacy świetni są? Sami: No nie, ale… Claire: Tak naprawdę, to jedynym sensownym graczem w Lodowych Wilkach jest Max i takie jest moje zdanie… Trent: Ostro… Ja tam uważam, że nasza drużyna całkiem nieźle sobie radziła. Claire: Serio? A co powiesz o Matcie? Wcale nie jest takim bohaterem, jakim był na początku… Mam rację? Trent: No wiesz, może i ma kilka wad, ale nie jest aż taki zły… Claire: No dobra! To załóżmy się, jak daleko zajdzie. Trent: Uparta jesteś… Zgoda. A o co? Claire: Sami, pomóż nam wymyślić karę dla przegranego. Sami: Och, no dobra. Może………..niech przegrana osoba w trakcie finału biega w samej bieliźnie po dworze z napisem „Kocham Chrisa”! Claire: Ostre! Ale się zgadzam! Trent: Dobra… Claire: To według mnie odpadnie jeszcze przed następnym Aftermathem! Trent: A ja myślę, że przed piątym na pewno nie odpadnie… Sami: A więc, jeśli nie traficie, to biegacie w bieliźnie podczas finału. Claire i Trent: Tak! Sami: Dziwaczne, ale pewnie oglądalność wzrośnie. Teraz kolej na Trenta. Pokażmy materiał: Trent: Tamci uważają, że moja miłość do ciebie sprawiła, że przegraliśmy… Katerine: Czekaj, czekaj! Powiedziałeś „miłość”? Trent: Ja…ten…no… Chciałem powiedzieć… (nie zdąża dokończyć, bo Katerine rzuca się na niego i całuje, z okna wszystko widzi Vanessa) Trent: No cóż… Claire: Szkoda, że mnie tak Drake nie pożegnał… Sami: Nie łam się… Cały czas o tobie pamięta. Trent: Mam nadzieję tylko, że nie zaślepi go tęsknota. Claire: A co myślisz o Katerine? Trent: Jest twarda. Będzie walczyć do końca. Sami: To powiedzcie jeszcze, jakie są wasze odczucia, może jakieś przemyślenia po pobycie w Zimie Totalnej Porażki? Claire: Taa… Ja się nauczyłam, żeby nie wierzyć, jak ktoś ci przysyła darmowy bilet w Alpy, bo to może być jakaś…….pułapka…. Trent: A ja nauczyłem się wreszcie grać „Stairway To Heaven”. (na widowni - aplauz) Sami: To może nam zagrasz? Claire: Właśnie. Pomyśl, że grasz dla Katerine… (Trent bierze gitarę i zaczyna grać) Trent (śpiewa): There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold And she's buying the stairway to heaven. When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed With a word she can get what she came for. Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven. There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure 'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. Ooh, it makes me wonder, Ooh, it makes me wonder. There's a feeling I get when I look to the west, And my spirit is crying for leaving . In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees, And the voices of those who stand looking. Ooh, it makes me wonder, Ooh, it really makes me wonder. And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune Then the piper will lead us to reason. And a new day will dawn for those who stand long And the forests will echo with laughter. If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now, It's just a spring clean for the May queen. Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run There's still time to change the road you're on. And it makes me wonder. Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know, The piper's calling you to join him, Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know Your stairway lies on the whispering wind. And as we wind on down the road Our shadows taller than our soul. There walks a lady we all know Who shines white light and wants to show How everything still turns to gold. And if you listen very hard The tune will come to you at last. When all are one and one is all To be a rock and not to roll. And she's buying the stairway to heaven. (na widowni – jeszcze większy aplauz) Sami: Brawo Trent! Claire: Kurczę… Ta Katerine to szczęściara… Sami: Przecież Drake też gra na gitarze. Claire: No niby tak… Sami: Na koniec nasz stały punkt programu! Claire: Przecież to dopiero pierwszy program! Sami: Ale od teraz ustanawiamy nowy punkt programu – wideo od widzów! Claire: To będzie ciekawe… Sami: Zaczynamy od Güntera z Monachium… Günter (na ekranie): Hallo! Günter und ich bin die Liebe nur im Winter Total Drama! Ich war so traurig, als Claire gesunken, aber das Spiel immer noch mein Liebling Vanessa! Selbst sind in einer großen verlobt! Ich grüße meine Mutter! Trent: Eee… Zrozumiałaś go? Claire: Wiesz, gdyby mówił po francusku, to jeszcze, ale niemieckiego w ogóle nie umiem… Sami: Cóż… Może drugi filmik jest zrozumiały… To od…….Marka z Birmingham. Mark (na ekranie): Już się nagrywa? Heja wszystkim! Jestem Mark i kocham Zimę Totalnej Porażki! Super sprawa w ogóle, że jest drugi sezon. Strasznie było mi smutno, jak się Wyzwania skończyły. No ale… Hehe. Gorąco pozdrawiam wszystkich widzów z całego świata i z całego serca kibicuję Owenowi! To najfajniejszy kolo na świecie! To do zobaczenia! Claire: Ten był nawet całkiem spoko. Trent: Byłem raz w Birmingham. Nic ciekawego, ale koleś może być. Sami: Ciekawe, czy w Aftermath II też znajdą się zwariowani widzowie z najdziwniejszych zakątków świata. Trent: Ej, a czy my będziemy? Sami: Jasne! Usiądziecie na tej Kanapie Wstydu jako pokonani. Hehe. Gorąco wam dziękuję za udział w Aftermath I. Na dzisiaj to tyle. Do zobaczenia. (na widowni – aplauz końcowy) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki